1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having relatively large spaces and pitches between a plurality of input/output (IO) lines. Example embodiments also relate to methods of fabricating and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An external device may read data of a memory core by performing various processes. The data may be transmitted through an input/output line. For example, write data may be transmitted from a peripheral circuit to the memory core through various input/output lines and read data may be transmitted from the memory core to a peripheral circuit through various input/output lines.